


Divergence of Destiny

by winterda



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, Gray Jedi Kylo Ren, Long term fix it, Not Beta Read, People Change People, That's Not How The Force Works, Time Travel Fix-It, Young Ben Solo, Young Rey, elements and characters from the Expanded Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterda/pseuds/winterda
Summary: It should have been over.  He did his part and more.  He saved her just like she saved him.  It was done, and he was okay with that.  Relieved, in fact.  She would go on and be the Skywalker that the galaxy needed.So how did he end up back here?  After everything he had done, all the hurt and misery, how did he end up right back where he started with his uncle standing over him with an ignited lightsaber?
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 23
Kudos: 119





	Divergence of Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so RotS was kind of a let down. It was fun, but it felt like they were making two movies at once and shoving them together to me. So, because I have like five other WIP I should be working on, I thought I'd write this instead. Let's see how it goes. Please keep in mind it's been years since I wrote anything for Star Wars, and I've never written anything or the sequels. If the characters are a bit OOC, please forgive me. I hope you guys enjoy.

Ben had never done anything good in his life. Nothing that mattered at any rate. Ever since he was a boy, he'd been too selfish and self-centered to embrace the idea of helping others because he should. A part of him wanted to blame growing up watching his mother spread herself thin as she continuously put others before herself and her family, or the uncle he knew only through sporadic visits because he was off trying to make the galaxy a better place by bringing back an ancient order that had had its time passed. They knew how to put the needs of others before themselves.

Ben was a Solo, though. They could think of others but generally ended up chasing after what they wanted.

He wanted his family,

And when that didn't work out, he just wanted someone to understand.

Being _good_ was never high on the agenda. Putting someone else before himself didn't even make the list.

Except now for her.

He knew what it meant for him even as he poured all of himself into their bond, into her. He could feel her body coming back together even as he began to fall apart. There was no saving both of them, but he was okay with that. He certain everyone else will be as well.

She'd misunderstand, think that this was some altruistic reason why he would do such a thing. He doesn't allow himself such fantasies because Ben held no delusions of his fate. The Resistances was going to kill him. It was the only move they could make when it came to him. He was the leader of a military dictatorship that had committed genocide, and the people would demand justice. Death would be nothing short of what he deserved. Everyone knew that. But Rey would fight it. She would try to save him and lose her well-fought for place among her friend and the Resistance. They would abandon her, he would die, and she would be alone all over again. 

He was going to save her from that.

Palpatine's arena was growing colder when a soft warm touch came to rest on top of his hand that was pressed against her belly. There was life in her eyes again as she blinked up at him before pushing herself up. Even as his breathing became slower and the pain his chest and stomach began to burn, a wave of relief washed over him. 

Rey was alive.

He did his duty.

But he can't help but reveal a bit in her happiness – her _relief_ – at the end of all this. The way she looks at him, like she never really saw him fully before and that she couldn't believe that he was here with her, throws him off a bit. No one had ever looked at him in such a way. He ignores the part of him that was conditioned to remind him why she shouldn't do so and lets himself sink into her feels. It wouldn't matter in a few minutes, so what did it matter if he indulged in the now. 

Then she touched his face and pressed her lips to his. It was chaste and thankful and full of promise from a girl who still believed in happy endings for all those who fought for the light. He hoped she kept that. 

A smile spread across his face even as he became more tired. She would be alright. He knew she would. She would have her friends with her. She would have all the Jedi with her, always. When he was gone, her greatest fear won't come to pass. Rey would never be alone again.

That knowledge was enough to give him the peace his uncle had tried so hard to help Ben find when he was still an angry, lonely child.

Ben didn't remember when the exhaustion and pain won out. He just remembered seeing Rey shining so brightly in front him. 

Then he closed his eyes and fell.

*

Ben blinked awake. 

Where...where was he? It felt familiar. Like some place he should know, but couldn't quiet remember. 

And why wasn't he dead?

He was dead – or he had died. Back on – 

_Behind you_ , something cold and oily and repulsive whispered. 

He shouldn't have followed the command. There was no sense of immediate danger and no reason for him to follow other than sheer conditioning and shock. Because he knew that voice – almost knew it better than his own. He had been listening to its lies and half-truths for his entire life until he had finally silenced it himself in a throne room that became his own. The question of how it was speaking to him at all should have been his first response, not blind obedience, but Ben was a well-trained cur if nothing else. 

So he turned and his stomach dropped because the scene of worst nightmare was playing out yet again. Only it wasn't a dream or a memory, this time. 

This time, his uncle actually stood over Ben's bed ready to strike him dead with his lightsaber. 

That's when Ben understood where he was and what was happening because it was the only answer that made any sense.

He wasn't one with the Force.

He was in hell.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a bit short, but what did you guys think? Should I continue this?


End file.
